tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Red's Doubts
Log Title: Red's Doubts Characters: Dust Devil, Red Alert Location: Electrical Engineering - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: January 26, 2017 TP: End of Days TP Summary: Red Alert discusses the mysteries of the second Key. Category:2016 Category:End of Days TP Category:Logs As logged by Red Alert - Thursday, January 26, 2017, 10:23 PM Electrical Engineering - Medical Wing - Autobot City :The room is a mess. Pure and simple. Datapads, books, pieces of equipment, lab testing items and tons of other assorted junk are spread everywhere, littering the floor, the single shelf on the wall, and the table set up in the middle of the room. Set on the corner of this table is a computer terminal from where the scientist can access whatever he needs to from Metroplex's databanks. On the farthest wall is what can be described as a simple metal slab that serves as a bed surface......if you can see it through the piled papers. Dust Devil is currently working on some wiring hooked to some scanners on the key. He hooks the other wires to himself and his optics brighten as he scans The key. See, he can be productive. It would help if someone actually asked him to do this. But ahh well. Red Alert comes stuffily into Electrical Engineering, and immediately looks over Dust Devil, who's hooked himself up to the Key. "Just what do you think you're doing there?" Red asks imperiously. "Who authorized you to touch that?" Red steps closer, but doesn't actually touch Dust Devil or the Key -- he merely looks closely at the setup with red-tinged blue optics that look ready to pop out of his face. Dust Devil sighs softly as he sees red...err Red. "Ummm I didn't ask permission so luckily for me and you, that means I wasn't denied access to it. I'm tryin ta get a feel for the energies so I can help locate where the key goes ta. Unless you have any more sensible ideas on how we can do this. Or have something better ta do right now." "You'd better be careful with it! If you break it, I don't think we can find another!" Red examines the set up carefully. "How has your progress been?" he asks at last. "Do you think you can use that accursed cyber-canine of your to track the source of the energy -- to find this 'room no mech may enter'?" Red sounds doubtful, as if he'd be sure Dusty just made all that up if he hadn't had Seaspray there to verify it. Dust Devil rolls his optics, "I'm pretty sure that I would be fried to a crisp for messin with it far quicker than I'd be able ta damage this. It is ancient...like beginnins of Cybertron ancient or I didn't go through Alpha Trion's stuff. I could possibly use Tracker. Or rather both of us ta try and figure out what we're lookin fer and where. Has anyone gotten Perceptor ta find us the nearest dyin star? And how long we have until we're near it? Red Alert frowns. "I will speak to Perceptor myself. I'm sure we can get an answer from him quickly. Do try to avoid frying yourself to a crisp in the meantime, though. I'd hate to have to start over with someone else." Red quickly changes the subject. "Do you have any idea where on Cybertron to start your search, or will you simply wander around aimlessly until Tracker picks up a scent?" Dust Devil raises an optic ridge but then catches the sudden change of topic. "I....I'm not sure. I'm gonna have ta go there and figure if there's any trail ta the place. Its gotta be someplace where people aren't usually." Red Alert nods, thinking. "Who else besides Alpha Trion would have lost knowledge of Cybertron's history? You could have asked where this chamber was, you know. It would have helped to have a little more solid information. And what did he mean by 'no mech can enter'? How will we access it if no one can go inside?" Red frowns, as if all of these problems are Dust Devil's personal fault. Dust Devil sighs. "I'm sorry, but how the slag could I have asked that in front of shockwave huh? Hey Alpha, while yer spillin bot secrets, can you tell us where that room is so the cons can get it cozy fer us when we bring the key?" Red Alert nods again, this time in agreement. "A wise choice, actually -- you got just enough information for us to decode without giving too much way to the Decepticons. We'll make a real Autobot out of you yet!" He straightens up, and backs away from Dust Devil and his experiment. "Have you spoken directly with Optimus Prime about this... prophesy?" It sounds like it pains Red Alert to even use the word. Dust Devil frowns, "NO...I've been...unsure on how ta approach him. Besides the fact that I keep goin down ta Alpha Trion. I keep wonderin if there's a way ta get to it and check on Vector...and alpha." Red Alert frowns. "If the chamber collapsed, it will be very difficult to get back in there, especially with all of the continuing tectonic activity. Nonetheless, I will see if we can gather some of our drill force and make of go of it -- should Optimus Prime not object, of course. Even if we can't find more answers, knowing the fate of Vector Sigma would be good knowledge for us to have." Is Red Alert actually agreeing with Dust Devil... and trying to help? Dust Devil nods, I know. Especially with the energy conduits in the area....Vector really is tied inta like everything....course that may give me a way ta at least check on his status....ya know...kinda run a tracer through nearby consoles....I'll have ta check that out. Either way I think we need Spike fer this mission. Fer one the key was given ta him. And Alpha has his reasons fer everything. Apparently even fer makin me.": "I think Alpha Trion made you just to vex me, but maybe there was a secondary reason after all. Are you considering taking Spike back to Cybertron, to seek out, what -- the Chamber of Vector Sigma, or this second chamber of mystery, that no one can enter? Either way, it'll be dangerous. You'll need backup, and possibly an expert at digging. I'll compile a list." Dust Devil says, "List...If Alpha wanted this big planned ta do...he'd have given us all warning about it. But fer some reason it had to be played quietly. I don't think list would be a good way ta start this. maybe a couple small post it notes. We don't want a travelin circus when Spike asks fer a clown fer his kid's birthday." Red Alert frowns, trying to figure out exactly what the pit Dusty is talking about. He starts to get visibly annoyed again, but with effort puts it aside for the common good. "OK," he allows. "How about one digger -- someone to help you get through collapsed tunnels and maybe dig out Vector Sigma, if that is your goal. If you wish to seek out the Chamber of Mystery --- I'll guard you myself, if need be." Dust Devil grins a little at Red Alert's extreme bouts of patience. "Before we do any of that, we need Spike...and perceptor. I an scan some stuff and pick up some of the fluctuations, but Perceptor might be able ta tell us what exactly it is that is bein picked up and perhaps what we can set our scanners to ta best lead us in that direction. Unless you just want ta trust Tracker and me. But I'm not sure what it is I'm pickin up on my sensors. And how safe it will be fer anyone. Or why no mech can go ta this room." Red Alert nods. "I will talk to Perceptor and see what he has to say. I'm sure it will be edifying. I suppose in the meantime, keep up the good work, and back up your findings in Teletraan II for others to research." Red pauses awkwardly, like he doesn't know how to end a conversation with Dust Devil without shooting at him. "Ah. Well. Carry on, then." Red turns to leave. Dust Devil chuckles softly, "I'm really not all that bad Red....at least I wasn't once. It has just taken time fer me ta get over loosin Alpha the first time. I really wanna help. Though it'll probably always be my way." Red Alert looks back, and gives Dusty a sad smile. "I know how that is, Dust Devil. I wasn't always like this, either." Without another word, Red heads out to find Perceptor.